Happy
by CallMrPlow
Summary: "Do you really think you can get him to trust you, again?"
1. Prologue

_**June 2nd, 2014.**_

I couldn't believe it... not one bit. I was gobsmacked just like the rest of the world. I watched Seth stare at me from outside the ring; I kneeled down to comfort Dean and Roman, not once taking my eyes off of Seth.

 **'I'm Sorry, Ariel.'** He mouthed from outside. The crowd went ballistic at him and to be honest? I wanted to go ballistic at him too... but I couldn't.  
I watched Randy and Hunter pat him on the back, proudly. He slowly turned away to walk with them backstage... I could read him; guilt. All across his face. It wasn't just that - it was his body language too. I knew a lot about how he felt. He knew things about me that Dean nor Roman knew...

The medical team came rushing over towards the three of us. I was fine. Dean and Roman weren't - Roman the most.

Dean waved them away from him in anger and I helped him up. Their main focus was Roman. Mine was getting Dean backstage and hoping he didn't kill Seth in the process. I knew I wasn't ready for any of this to happen.

Soon after we got backstage, Dean immediately shot up. You could sense, let alone _**feel**_ his anger start to burn up again as soon as he saw Seth.  
Hunter and Randy left Seth alone with his thoughts... but not for long... not until Dean barged over to him in a big huff.

He grabbed him up onto his feet and got directly in his face... I never thought I'd see the day.

"What the fuck was that?! _**What the fuck?!**_ " Dean yelled at him. Seth's attention was on me.

"I'm sorry," He began to speak softly. Dean grabbed his face so Seth's attention was on him.

"Don't fucking apologise to her when you should be apologising to _me and Roman."_ He growled at him. He wouldn't let Seth get a word in edgewise... and I knew Seth needed to talk.

"Dean! That is enough!" I raised my voice at him as I stood in between the two men.

"Ariel, move out of the way, please." Dean looked me in the eyes, they were begging but I couldn't care less. I wasn't going to allow them to tear each other's throats out if they didn't even know each other's sides of the story.

"No, Dean. Shut up." I turned to face Seth, "You go."

He let out a big sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "It was a last minute decision. Nothing else."

"Liar." Dean mumbled.

"Alright, Ambrose. You wanna know the truth? I **despised** the way you and Roman made me feel. You both made me feel like a fucking **underdog** , I didn't feel _**good enough**_. _**Unwanted**_. Ariel was the _**only person**_ to make me feel like I was worth something in this group." Dean just stood there... speechless.

"We're **brothers**... why didn't you **talk** to us about it? We could've **fixed** it." Dean remained calm... at least that was better than beating each other senseless.

"I did try to talk to you both _**multiple times**_ , and the only one to listen to me was Ariel." He shook his head at Dean before looking into my eyes, "You have to tell him, Ariel."  
I knew what he was talking about... I never once thought I'd see the day where he turned his back on the boys and me... only to single me out at the same time about what _I was hiding_.  
It was all going to be too much for the both of them... especially Dean. He had just been betrayed by one of his brothers... one of his closest friends and he wasn't going to like what I was just about to say.

"Seth... please. Not now." I was barely loud when I spoke but Dean heard me, and I knew he didn't like it.

"Tell me what?" He said, his voice stern, his eyes... unrecognisable.

"I-I..." I stuttered. I couldn't get my words out. Everything was too much to handle in the space of fifteen minutes.

"She's leaving." Seth responded quickly and Dean's eyes widened.

"So, you stab me in the **fucking** back... and you... you leave me too? After everything we've been through... you just..." Dean trailed off. This wasn't anger anymore... this wasn't anything but hurt and betrayal. I placed my hand on his arm, but he moved it away from me.

"I'm not going far... I've been sent down to NXT... so I'm still here, just not with you. I'd never lose contact with any of you." I tried to be as reassuring as possible but he didn't want to hear it. He turned to walk away from me. He helped Roman to the medical room and I lost sight of him.

I was alone with Seth. I turned my direction at him. I couldn't control myself any longer.

"Why would you do that? Why the fuck would you betray them like this? Me? You didn't even tell anyone about __it, not even me, after everything I've done for you," I burst out into anger at him. I'd never in my life - ever been this upset with him before, not once. "I was helping you find a way to talk about how you feel... and you go ahead and you do this. And you make me tell Dean I was leaving when you knew he couldn't cope with these two _ **major**_ issues."

He couldn't look at me anymore. He was disappointed in himself as much as the boys were disappointed in him, too. I couldn't handle this conversation any longer. I walked away from him. I didn't look back.

-  
1:20am.

I was in my hotel room eating a pizza I grabbed from one of the pizza places nearby. I couldn't deal with room service food, it was fucking grim.

Roman Holiday was on the TV and I was trying my hardest not to sob at the heartfelt performances played by Audrey Hepburn.

I heard a quiet knock on my door. I swallowed my pizza, wiped my eyes and headed toward the door. I opened my door and it was Seth. Holding up a bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Peace offering." He said before making his way uninvited to my room. I shut my door, rolled my eyes and stood there staring at him.

"It's not really me you need to give a peace offering to." I folded my arms when he turned around to look at me. He gave me a cheeky grin.

"Come on, I needed to apologise to you too." He placed the flowers on my bed.

"You know it's okay. I needed to tell him sooner rather than disappear one day." I made my way over to my bed and he sat with me.

"I'm sorry." He placed his hand on mine.

"We could've spoken to them about it and then you could've told them about the storyline... but now they think you hate them. Now Dean thinks I knew all about it and he won't talk to me." I sighed heavily. They were all my best friends. Roman was my brother. Seth and Dean were my best friends.

"I don't... I don't hate them. I just hated the way they treated me." I pulled him into a hug. I understood what he meant. I was the only one to consider listening to him. I gave him advice and guidance but the boys didn't listen __to him.

I knew Roman would've been okay within a few weeks over it. Dean on the other hand, wouldn't be.  
He's the type of person to take ages to let someone in. You have to be really trustworthy because of his past. He's been through a lot... doesn't have many people. So the ones really close to him; he loves more than anything.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know." He broke the silence after a short while, whilst I was stuck with my thoughts. I smiled at him. I wasn't angry anymore. It still hurt because it was the end of all of us together, but I wasn't angry.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I'm not too far away, I'm still with the company... it's just that these upcoming three shows are gonna be my last with Raw and Smackdown... and traveling with you guys."

"Yeah, it just won't be the same without my little mermaid princess." He smiled at me which caused me to giggle. I loved his little puns towards me. "I love you, okay?"

"Me too, Seth." I loved my boys more than anything in the world and this killed me.

We remained silent for a while and we moved to the head of the bed and leaned our backs against the pillows.  
Roman Holiday was nearly finished. I heard Seth clear his throat, but my eyes were glued to the TV. He layed on his side, his elbow supporting his head up. I glanced at him slightly.

"What?" I asked him softly as I looked into his eyes. He just shook his head. With a quick move, his hand was on my cheek and he pulled me closer to him... our lips connected. He was kissing me so hungrily as if he craved it for so long. It felt... I wasn't even sure. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. After a moment, he pulled away for a breath.

"I need to go."


	2. Just A Little Note

Hey, gang! I hope you enjoyed the prologue... I tried my hardest, and it's probably shit but I hope you enjoyed it. :] I'm not the most amazing writer but I hope you enjoy my story when everything unfolds!

This is basically a bit of background with the whole story so you understand it better because it's gonna have a bit of a time loop to 2016/17. I'm adding in a bunch of my own stuff because this is basically a fic, so it doesn't necessarily _**need**_ to be politically correct. :) VVVVVV

 _Ariel Doolittle (25) has known both Dean and Seth for five years._

 _Dean and her had met the first day she started working with the WWE as an interviewer. They became instantly close friends._

 _She had previous years of training but they wouldn't let her wrestle until shortly after that; she made her debut a day after WrestleMania in 2013._

 _Dean decided to introduce her to the two people who mattered the most to him; Seth and Roman. Seth and her instantly became close friends, too. She was on good terms with Roman.  
Ever since the day he met her (Dean) - he was madly in love with her, but he always kept his feelings inside in fear of being hurt. Seth soon fell for her too._

 _Later, In December, she became a member of The Shield, and they were all unstoppable. She was on top of the world, and she got to share it with the people she loved until it all came crashing down... and she left._

 _This is a story about love, jealousy, heartbreak, and reunions... but how long will it last?_

 _Will her triumphant comeback make them_ _ **happy?**_


	3. Chapter One

My journey with NXT was absolutely amazing and I've never been so grateful in my life.

I was on good terms with Roman, we spoke every three days. He was the only one who kept full contact with me. Seth was busy living his big life being a member of the Authority, winning a championship, getting an injury, having a match again Finn at SummerSlam. My list goes on. Dean? I saw him every once in a while but, it wasn't as much as it used to be. Since I left, we hung out as much as possible. Then... it just kinda stopped? I'd text and try to arrange meetings up but nothing ever happened.

I had already pre-recorded my leave because I made my debut again on Raw tonight. I couldn't begin to express how happy I was over this. It was kept on the down-low, none of the boys knew, and I was excited to see what their reactions would be when they see me come out tonight.

I was just in the women's locker room when I got bombarded with squeals and hugs from some of the girls. Especially Alexa.

"I can't believe it!" She jumped with excitement, "You're finally here, experiencing this with me."

"I know, I can't believe it either. This is such a good opportunity. Missed you, Blondie." I gave her a cheeky wink which made her roll her sky-blue eyes.

"And, the boys?"

"They don't know. I plan to keep it that way until my music hits." I smiled slightly. I thought back to all our days together. Nothing had really been the same with us since Seth did what he did. It made me feel sad... but there was no need to dwell on the past. Life... it just gives you new chances and opportunities and I was hoping I could bring it all back to normal.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm sure it's going to go great... and I bet you're excited to see a certain someone again," Alexa piped up, giving me a smirk, "Also, we're getting 'smashed' as you Brits say, tonight." Before I could get a word in edgewise; she was off to get her makeup done in time for her segment.

Seth's segment was up next and I knew Dean was going to be involved too. They still hadn't properly spoken to each other since that day. Today was going to change that because of me.

I wanted my boys back.

-  
I was watching Seth ramble about god knows what on the mini Television in our locker room whilst I was getting ready to go out there after Dean.

I put on a leather jacket over my 'Demons, Darkness, Dangerous Women' Buffy shirt. I was wearing ripped, light blue jeans too. Perfect. I mean, I didn't have a match tonight, and my new coming in was a storyline with the boys, thanks to my persuasion to Steph. I was so glad they had no clue.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Dean?" Seth growled at him from inside the ring.

Dean went on to speak about how much he despised Seth, and how he wanted a match against him, 'right here right now'. Seth threw his mic outside of the ring and Dean charged towards him. Before everyone knew it, the bell rung and they started to brawl.  
Dean went at him like a lunatic. It was clear that he was still heartbroken and... it seemed that he'd never put it past him and get over it.

I headed towards the gorilla and one of the crew members told me they were outside the ring and the referee had already counted to four. Suddenly all the lights went out... and my music began to play.

 _ **Knew he was a killer** **first** **time that I saw him**_  
 _ **Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted;**_

I burst through the curtain with a big smile on my face. The crowd roared with excitement but both Dean and Seth stood there...frozen. The referee finished counting them out and told them to ring the bell.

There was no winner.

I waved at the both of them, but nothing. Completely shocked... and it wasn't the kind of reaction I was expecting. Both the commentators and the crowd were all confused... but the crowd? They were a happy-confused bunch of people. We cut to commercial break and I made my way backstage.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard Dean call me. I spun around and he pulled me into a massive hug. It was like he ran faster than Sonic. We pulled away from each other. "Oh my god." He said, speechless.

I smiled up at him, "Miss me, Dean?"

He let out a relieved smile and pulled me in for another hug. It felt like home.  
This did... he did.

"I missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I can see that I made the right choice." We laughed together, like old times. I missed this so much.

Seth ran towards the both of us, "Ariel! You sly girl!" He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I do try my best." Dean rolled his eyes at us. He didn't say a word to Seth, but at least he didn't leave, "I missed the both of you. I'm glad I did this. I have some news. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Nice outfit though." Seth gave me a wink. I was blushing furiously. I missed the boys but I forgot they compliment me like there's no tomorrow. It's good though, how you could have people in your life like that... ones who give you self-confidence every day.

"You two need to talk to each other, sometime. It can't ke-" I got cut off by Dean.

"This again? Seriously, Ariel. I don't want to hear it, anymore. What all of us were, it's gone. Because of him." He gestured towards Seth who stood there with disbelief on his face.

"You don't even let her explain just like you never let me explain why it happened." Seth's protective side was showing.

"Look, enough!" I raised my voice slightly, "I didn't come back just to be surrounded by this all the time. I love you both, but seriously. I just wanted to see if you two wanted to come out with me and Alexa tonight. Forget it." I started walking away from them both, completely ignoring their calls.

-  
"Hey, babycakes." Alexa smiled at me. She was wearing black high heels with a tight red dress.

"Hey, sugar plum. Can I have your digits?" I laughed. I finished applying my dark lipstick. My hair was straight, and tied back into a bun; I was wearing this gorgeous LBD.

If you have it, flaunt it.

"Ready to go?" She picked up her handbag. I nodded at her.

"Is there room for one more?" I jumped at Seth's voice.

"Of course there is," Alexa gave me a look, "Isn't there, Ariel?" She gave a subtle gesture towards him. I knew what she was implying. I had to give into her.

"Course, Seth." I gave a small smile.


	4. Chapter Two

I wanted it to be a girls night out with just me and Alexa, celebrating. I was originally going to ask Seth and Dean but since the hiccup; I changed my mind.  
Now he's here, anyway.

The taxi ride to the club was quiet. Seth was in the front and me and Alexa were in the back together.

We got out of the taxi and managed to get ourselves into the VIP part of the club. I say managed... we're basically famous, so it got handed to us.

Seth had his hand on my lower back, but I didn't push it away. We were all in the moment and I didn't want to spoil it with any issues or drama.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear. We walked to an amazing large couch in the corner of the club together. He gestured for me to sit down first, so I did. He sat next to me... his famous smile, showing.

"I missed you too! I can't believe you didn't speak to me that much after..." I trailed off. I didn't want to bring up the kiss and I wasn't even too sure that he wanted to speak about it either. It was probably a heat of the moment, one-off thing.

"We can... talk about it another time." He said quickly before Alexa joined us with her own drink in her hand. Cheeky bitch. "Thanks, Bliss." He chuckled at her before he got up and made his way over to the bar.

Alexa took a sip of her drink, which seemed to be a Mojito. She turned and looked at me, "So, have you managed to speak to him about before?" She asked me.

"No, not really," I began to speak. She kept turning her attention to behind her where a man was eyeing her up. "You know, you should go over to him." She shot her attention quickly to me when I encouraged her.

"No, no. This is a girls night out."

"Seth's here, Alexa. Besides. We'll be fine. You deserve some action." I winked at her, she blushed furiously. She patted my bare knee and shot up with her Mojito in hand and headed towards the bloke.

Seth was carrying two drinks and he looked at her curiously as she whizzed passed him. He looked over at me and he shook his head as he smiled.

"One Margarita for you," He handed my drink to me; I was surprised he remembered my favourite, "So, she's ran off to an admirer. I'm glad we get some time alone."

"Yeah..." I smiled up at him. I missed him. I missed Dean. I missed Roman. I missed all of us together.

"What you thinking about, beautiful?" He put a finger under my chin.

"Just about how I missed all of you. I know me and Dean still saw each other often but... he's changed a lot."

He placed his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes before saying, "Tonight is about letting loose and being free. We have time to talk about this some other day." He took a massive sip of his drink as I did mine.

He was hiding what he knew about Dean and why he'd change. I didn't want to bring it up because he was right. Let loose and be free... and that meant not worrying over all of this just yet when it hasn't even begun. God knows what they'll say when I tell them what the storyline plans are.

—  
After around five drinks and a lot of laughter; it was beginning to catch up with me - but not too much. Seth had constantly bought us both drinks, I kept constantly seeing Alexa dance with her mystery man, it was just a bunch of fun.

I was so happy I got the opportunity to come back to the main roster, and I was so grateful that they gave me a storyline with the boys, especially with them not speaking to each other anymore. I knew I could change that.

"You wanna dance, Ariel?" Seth said as he just finished the last drop of his drink. Before I could even answer his question, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the dance floor. His hand on my lower back as it was when we came in here hours beforehand. I swayed my hips along to the pounding music. His eyes widened and he looked really impressed by my moves.  
"That's what I'm talking about!" He laughed before spinning me around. I started to feel dizzy but I giggled at our antics. Shortly after, I felt myself crash into someone around the same size as me.

"Watch where you're going, seriously." She scowled angrily at me. I looked to see who it was. Renee Young. With alcohol spilled on her.

"Oh god. Well, at least I made you look better." I held in my laughter. So did Seth.  
To my utter confusion, Dean turned up behind her, giving me a glare.

"Do you have to be rude to her?" He grumbled.

Whoa.

"Back off, Ambrose. You were basically all over her when she came back, anyway." Seth fought back for me.  
Oh god. Why did this have to happen now?

Before Dean could bite back at Seth, I grabbed his hand and dragged his ass towards the bar.

"What the hell is he defending her for?" I said angrily. Seth didn't respond and simply ordered us a few shots for the rest of the night.

"Ariel." He said.

"No, seriously. I'm his best friend and he defends someone he fucking hates. I was only dancing with you and I got a little dizzy." I scoffed.

"Ariel!" He pressed on. I took a deep breath and nodded at him, "They're... together. They've been a couple for ten months." My eyes widened. I was in complete shock. I had known Dean for years, and we saw each other occasionally, and he didn't think to tell me about her? After everything we've been through?

"But he hates her." I laughed in disbelief. He shrugged at me and downed one of his shots like a king.

"Yeah, well. She's a classic gold digger too. Everyone knows it, even him. What can you do? Let him have his fun. I'm sure if you spoke about it, he'd tell you. But for now, let's get fucking pissed." He pushed a shot towards me.

I was still a little bit angry at the way Dean acted towards me. Seth was right though and if this plan was going to work, I had to work with all of them and find out a lot of things. Regardless if it causes fights too.

I picked up the shot and downed it quickly. I shivered slightly but we both downed more at the same time.

The rest of the night was fun and a bit of a blur... and I knew for a fact I was going to regret this in the morning. I didn't care. I was back and I had my boys. Well... one of them.


	5. Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning with an absolute hangover. My head was pounding. For some reason I was laying on my stomach, my face, facing the curtains where the sun was just about shining through, but not enough to blind me.  
I stretched and moaned groggily and faced the other side where I saw Seth. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly, causing him to wake up... and causing my head to pound even harder.

"Oh my god, what are you doing in here?" I whispered.

He looked up at me and gave me a smirk, "You wanted me to stay the night. I was going to even if you didn't ask to make sure you were okay," He sat up next to me, his bare chest showing from out of the duvet, "You got in and started bouncing on the bed. No... we didn't have sex." He answered the question that was on my mind but I'd never have to courage to ask. He rolled out of bed, his grey sweatpants hanging low to reveal his V line.

"What are you doing today?" I casually asked him to get off the subject of last night. I could not function with that.

He grabbed some headache pills out of his backpack and threw them on the bed. He got me a small bottle of water from the mini-fridge and opened it for me.

"Here, sweetheart. Take these and you should be fine. I'm going to the gym with Roman. Then we're headed to Iowa. So, you better be ready because our flight leaves at three. We arrive at five. We have a show at eight." He smiled at me.

"Can I come with you?"

"I think it's best, in your condition, to not do that. It'll clear by tonight, but... why don't you go out for lunch with Dean or something?"

—

I sighed heavily and looked at my reflection through the cafe window. My hair was plaited horribly; I couldn't do my own hair like a normal, functioning girl.

"Ariel?" I heard Dean's voice call from behind me. I turned around and gave him a small smile, but it soon faded when I saw Renee behind him.

"Hey, Dean. Hi, Renee." I smiled at her politely. I had no idea why she was here. Or why he invited her - if he did. I was expecting it to just be me and him. Have a catchup. I probably won't get to catch up with him for a while now if she's gonna be on his arm all the time.

She nodded at me politely and we all walked into the little cafe, which was around the corner from my hotel. So, if I needed to, I could run.

He never liked Renee, he'd always talk crap about her with me and we'd laugh like regular best friends did. This was different. I know people change... I just didn't believe Dean could. He's been acting weird when he's around her. I mean, this is the second time I've been around them both. I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I had to give her a chance for his sake.

"I wanted to... apologise for spilling your drink on your dress last night." I said, keeping my eyes on Renee. I saw Dean smile in the corner of my eye.

"It's okay! It happens. I'm leaving after my coffee because I have some things to do. Dean and I don't see each other too often and on the weekend and yesterday we did," She was explaining to me about their couple things. God save me now, I really didn't care, "It's mainly because we travel differently now the shows are different. I could see if I could move to Raw but they said a few months time. So it's not long now." She placed her hand on Dean's, giving it a squeeze. He smiled lightly at her and gave her a kiss.

Kill. Me.

"Well, a few months to now isn't so bad as long as you both are fully happy." I said, emphasizing 'fully'.

She gave me a look I couldn't quite make out what meant and took a sip of her coffee.

After a while of small talk and silence. Oh lord was there silence; she got up from her chair,

"I will see you on Saturday. It was lovely to actually talk to you for once, Ariel. Dean talks a lot about you..." She trailed off. She looked... upset over that statement?

"See you later, Renee." I smiled and watched her walk outside of the cafe. "What the hell was that about?" I said quietly to avert eyes on us.

"I wanted you to get to know her." He replied, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

"You didn't even tell me you were together? I'm so confused."

"We've been together for ten months. I prejudged her a lot with the boys and you. She's a really nice person... and she's not a gold digger either." He smiled brightly. I could tell he was really happy and in love with her. I could see why. She was gorgeous...

He placed his hands on mine and looked at me opposite the table. He gave me a smile before saying, "Nothing will ever change what we are. Nothing will ever get in between you and I. I've never forgotten what we used to say."

I knew what he was talking about. Frankly, I felt a little bit better about the situation.  
I want him to be happy... I guess no matter who makes him happy. I just don't want her to hurt him. We all know what she's like, even him. Seth was right, he needed to have his fun and to me; this was all this was to her. He's going to get heartbroken. I knew it. He knew it. All I could do was support him.

"I really missed you the most, Dean." I spoke up. I never understood why he stopped seeing me and stopped being in contact with me, but I wasn't going to mention it now... maybe not ever.

"I wonder why." He gave me a smirk, "I mean. I am your favourite person and best friend."

"Shut up, Ambrose. Finish your eggs." I laughed with him. He was him again... when she wasn't around.

-

 _ **A/N. Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my fic. It's not the best but its good enough for me and I hope for you. :) I've recently had writers block. I'm currently writing Chapter Five and I've added a lot of new information to keep this going because I was unsure how long this was going to last. I won't give up on this, either. I regularly do with some things I write. I won't upload regularly either but I will as much as possible. Thank you to all who is reading. :3**_


End file.
